


Snow

by rosemusiclive



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Fluff, UMY Secret Santa, Urban Magic Yogs, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bindings bind through wind and rain, but not all ropes hold you down.</p><p>Some fluffy fizone for my UMY secret santa thelon, merry Christmas friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Beams of sunlight stream through the window of the small cottage, illuminating Zoeya’s face in a barrage of relentless caresses. Though it is currently midwinter, the skies are clear this afternoon, allowing the sun to pour through and fight off the cold of the season. Zoeya isn’t usually a fan of winter, as the climate kills most plant life and the snow prevents rebirth, but in moments like these she finds absolute tranquillity, something that is very rare to her nowadays with the bustling life of the city. Finishing the rest of the washing up, she chooses to spend some time outside.

After wrapping up in several jumpers, a coat, a large scarf Honeydew once knitted for her and a cute pair of kitty cat earmuffs with matching mittens, she boils herself a cup of tea on the old aga and steps outside. The cold meets her instantly, chilling her fingertips and teasing her breath from her lungs. She sits on the small wooden bench next to the back door, and watches the quiet.

Zoeya loves her garden. They chose the house specifically so that the garden faces away from the city, and into the morning sun. It’s long, but thin, allowing for multiple flower beds and a small office/shed building at the end where Fiona sets up her easels and paints in solitude. Right at the end of the garden sits a little fire pit and a pile of logs that Zoeya is sure she once saw a snake in. Beyond that there is a fragile fence and the wood that the garden backs onto.

Being on the outskirts of the city allows their house to be almost country-cottage esque, and this garden is the pinnacle of that dream. Zoeya likes to come here and just sit for a while, staring into the dense forest beyond the house’s boundaries; boundaries she cannot cross. She ignores the skyscraper skyline at her back and faint roar of the main road, and she is at peace. 

Sometimes, if she closes her eyes and imagines real hard, she can get away from her city. Where it’s just her and Fiona and their little cottage, surrounded by nothing but miles of woodland. Free from the bindings that tie them all to this place.

And then a car pulls into their driveway, and she’s back.

It’s Fiona, returning from the farmers market that pitches up every friday along one of the high streets in the town centre. They always get vegetables and eggs from that market, preferring the natural feel. Zoeya chooses to stay where she is, sipping her tea and watching two birds chase each other across the lawn. She can hear Fiona bustling around in the kitchen, making herself her own cup of tea.

Eventually, the shorter woman steps out into the cold beside Zoeya, and sits down next to her.

“The bread stall was back today.” Fiona says, leaning her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. The wind picks up a little, and Zoeya wraps an arm around Fiona.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I got some stollen for you, and a little bit of cheesecake for myself.”

“Of course.” Zoeya chuckles. “Did you get a focaccia?” 

“They only had mixed pepper so I got a challah instead.”

“Good, that will go nice with the cheese Honeydew bought us.” Zoeya said, pressing an absentminded kiss into her partner’s hair. 

The sunlight is slowly fading above them, replaced by a foggy thick cloud.

“Maybe it will snow.” Fiona says, more to herself than anything. Zoeya nods anyway, finishing off her tea.

They cuddle closer together as the wind speed increases. The cold picks up and Fiona claps her hands to her mug to keep them warm. 

Though Zoeya may not be a fan of the snow and it’s prevention of growth, but she loved the silence it brings. The birdsong stops as even the creatures of the wild succumb to the soft blanket that the woman of winter presents. Silencing their calls as she shushes them with her soft wind. In the brief moments of soft snow before the blizzard, nature seems to pause and exhale in comfort. It’s a nice break from the hustle and bustle of the city.

“C’mon, love.” Fiona says. “Let’s put the shopping away.”

“Okay.” Zoeya mumbles through a soft smile.

Both of them step into the small house, and Fiona closes the door firmly behind them. The aga warms the kitchen, and Zoeya laughs as her partner hugs her from behind. Fiona presses a quick kiss right behind her ear before twirling away towards the shopping bags. Grinning, Zoeya switches on the radio and puts their mugs in the sink. A repetitive christmas tune starts to play and Fiona wiggles her hips and aggressively pouts in Zoeya’s direction.

Zoeya feels it then, the presence of the ties that bind them. Everyone’s tied, to places, to people, to experiences and memories. The little strings of fate that connect them all. Some are stronger than others, some are unbreakable. Some are vows, contracts or debts. Some, the city, are chains. Some, Fiona, are entwined hands.

The visionary and her consort, bound together in a handshake, a hug, a kiss. A self-tying knot that neither can escape and neither want to. Puppets with gladly tangled strings. Until death do they part and meet again.

Whatever it is pulling her in, Zoeya doesn’t fight it it, gravitating towards her partner with a soft smile. Zoeya catches her hands and holds them, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. Fiona cracks a grin, and goes up on her toes slightly to press her forehead against Zoeya’s.

“I thought I was the chivalrous one.” Fiona laughs, appreciating the sentiment nonetheless.

“I’m a romantic.” Zoeya shrugs, and Fiona laughs again, closing her eyes in content.

Their lips meet in a lazy fashion, an abundance of time allows them no need to rush. Fiona hums sweetly against the kiss, gripping Zoeya’s hands tightly. Zoeya chuckles a little, breaking their mouths but remaining just as close, eye’s meeting her partners with unkempt dedication.

“I’m yours.” She says, with as much truth as she can convey.

“And I am yours.” Fiona replies, understanding her earnest nature. “As long as you’ll have me.”

“Always.”

“And beyond.” The shorter woman nods. They occasionally repeat this ritual, just because, damn, it’s nice to hear someone say they love you.

“Hey.” Fiona says, bumping her nose against her partners. “Look.”

Fiona nods over Zoeya’s shoulder and the taller turns to look. Tiny white flakes of snow drift down from above, dusting the lawn in the world icy dust. The wildlife has silenced in respect for mother nature’s arrival.

“Oh.” Zoeya says, feeling Fiona hug her from behind.

“Isn’t it lovely?” Fiona asks. Her face is burrowed into Zoeya's back, not even looking at the snow. 

Zoeya leans back into the hug and smiles with content.

“The loveliest.”


End file.
